Just a Dream
by vampire865
Summary: Max! You can’t go! You can’t leave us! You can’t leave me,' he sobbed. 'Please,' he whispered. Beware: Character death... sorry. Not really.


**This isn't really my first Maximum Ride fanfic but it **_**is**_** the first one that I have on :D um… character death… sorry. Sort of sad but not really lol.**

**Song: Just a Dream - Carrie Underwood**

**Disclaimer: I'm not an aged man sitting in his room somewhere in Florida writing first person about 6 kids and the first person character is a girl lol. At least… I don't think… I don't look like a guy… do I? haha. Ok here goes nothin'. **

**--**

Third Person

"Max!" Fang yelled as he watched Max fall to the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound on her shoulder.

The Eraser standing above her grabbed her head and smashed it repeatedly into the rock floor of the cave the Flock was sleeping in.

Max slumped to the ground in a heap of unmoving flesh and bone.

Fang sprinted over to her, looking around as he did. He saw Iggy running out of the cave, followed by an Eraser, probably planning to blow the monster to smithereens out of range of everyone else so none of the Flock would get hurt. Nudge and Angel were tag-teamed against an Eraser and Gazzy was kicking another's ass.

When Fang reached Max, he hurled himself at the Eraser still pounding Max's head into a bloody pulp on the floor of the cave. Fang finished him off quickly, easily snapping its neck, and ran back to a scarcely breathing Max.

As Fang fell to his knees, he saw the rest of the flock gather around after killing all of the Erasers.

"Iggy," Fang said. "Put your hands here," he took Iggy's hands and put them on Max's gun shot wound," and apply pressure. Use your shirt or something. We have to get the bleeding stopped."

"Max," Fang said. "Come on, Max. You have to wake up," he said, shaking her shoulders slightly.

Max groaned and managed to croak out, "Fang?"

"It's alright. We're all here. We're all safe. You're gonna be okay."

Max shook her bloodied and bruised face, wincing as the dirt chafed into her cracked skull. "No, I won't be," she sighed.

"No. You have to be. Please. For all of us."

"She laughed and then winced. "With all of my wounds I don't think I'm gonna make it. Even a doctor couldn't patch me up. But you're right. It is alright. Everything's gonna be okay."

Fang looked up at Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy. They all knew Max was right.

Max groaned again. "Fang?"

"Yes Max?" he said, his voice cracking a little.

"Take care of the flock for me. AS long as I know you're taking care of them, I know they're safe."

And with that, Max's breathing stopped and her eyes slowly closed.

"Max!" Fang said, shaking her. "Max! You can't go! You can't leave us! You can't leave me," he sobbed. "Please," he whispered, hugging her lifeless body.

He laid her down and backed away slowly.

"No, this can't happen. I… I'm dreaming. This is… it's a nightmare. Max can't die. She just can't…"

Angel ran over to Fang and hugged him around his waist, crying and shaking. Gazzy walked over and tried to comfort his sister. Iggy stared blindly at an unseen Max and Nudge just stared at the cave wall, her eyes unusually lifeless.

Fang, tears streaming down his face, walked over to their bags and grabbed an extra blanket. He dragged it over to where Max's body lay and gently pulled it over the corpse, covering her entire body.

Then, he took a running start and jumped off the edge of the cliff, unfurling his wings and heading off toward the trees.

"I'll be back later!" he called over his shoulder.

**--**

Fang landed on a branch of the biggest tree he could find, barely able to see through the stinging tears veiling his eyes. He slid down the trunk to sit on the branch he had landed on, the tears threatening to spill over.

"Why?" he asked, his voice breaking. "Why, Max? Why?!" he yelled, scaring a flock of birds into flight. "We never got to be more than just friends. I… I couldn't save her. Why, Max?" he whispered.

The tears of sorrow turned cold and became tears of rage. Fang started punching the trunk, bark flying after every hit, his fists flying.

"Those… fucking… Erasers… always… have to… ruin… EVERYTHING!!" he screamed between punches.

As the tears spilled over his fists slowed down until they stopped altogether.

He stared down at his bloody fists that didn't even seem to register as pain, now that he knew what real pain was like. He slid back down the trunk to the base of the tree and sat down, head in his hands, waiting for his sobs to stop so he could go back and take care of the Flock.

About an hour later he took off, heading back to the cave, Back to his duty, leaving behind a heart shaped dent in the tree from his punches.

**--**

**Okay… yeah, yeah I know. This story was… sad? I don't know. I never cry from my own work haha. I hope you liked it. Sorry about Max dying and all… I just got this idea at midnight last night from a dream… My brother, dad, and I were heading home from a party at my grandmother's house and I fell asleep. While asleep I had a dream that incorporated the song that was playing on the radio. I got bored today and started thinking about it and then something hit me… no literally, my brother went to throw a ball down the hallway and it hit me on the head instead haha. But anyways… for some reason, right after that I remembered the dream and then thought about the book I'm re-reading right now… you guessed it Maximum Ride haha… but anyways and then I got the idea for this story… okay. I'm done taking up enough space. Hope you liked the story and my little crazy rant about the story.**

**L8rs!**

**UPDATE (2-16-10): Took the lyrics out. terms of service kinda thing. recommend song to better understand fanfic. thnx  
**


End file.
